1. Field Of The Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to equipment used for repairing wells that have already been drilled, and more specifically pertains to mobile repair units that frequently travel from one site to another.
2. Description Of Related Art
After an oil rig drills a well and installs the well casing, the rig is dismantled and removed from the site. From that point on, a mobile repair unit is typically used to service the well. Servicing includes installing and removing inner tubing strings, sucker rods, and pumps. The variety of work requires a myriad of tools. When the tooling is not closely associated with the mobile repair unit, the right equipment may not be available when needed.
Moreover, the work is carried out by a company that typically owns and operates several mobile repair units. The units are often operating at the same time at various remote sites. Some sites may be separated by hundreds of miles. This makes it difficult to stay abreast of the status at each of the sites.
Typically, a supervisor will travel from site to site. However, this is inefficient and often critical steps of an operation get carried out unsupervised. At times, accidents occur in the absence of an unbiased witness.